Yang Diincar
by revabhipraya
Summary: Visi mempelajari gim yang dimainkan Hosea, Filan, dan Carmell. #IFD2019


**Disclaimer:** Scrambled © lintankleen; Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning:** Canon.

**Summary:** Visi mempelajari gim yang dimainkan Hosea, Filan, dan Carmell.

**Yang Diincar** oleh revabhipraya  
_untuk International Fanworks Day 2019_

* * *

.

.

.

"Kak Hos!"

"Oi, Fil."

Filan menghampiri Hosea yang sedang menggunakan laptop di bawah pohon rindang sekolah mereka. "Sendirian aja, Kak?"

"Iya, nih. Lagi mencari ketenangan." Hosea mengalihkan fokusnya. "Baru bangun juga."

"Baru bangun?"

"Nih." Hosea menggerakkan kepalanya. "Main gak?"

Layar laptop Hosea menunjukkan sebuah gambar dengan grafik _pixelated_ ala _gameboy_. Grafik itu menunjukkan sebuah rumah kecil; ada tempat tidur, televisi, rak buku, meja makan, dan sebuah peti. Di tengah-tengahnya berdiri sesosok pemuda bertopi biru dan di dekatnya ada seekor anjing cokelat.

"Oh!" Mata Filan berbinar-binar. "Kak Hos main Harvest Moon?!"

Hosea terkekeh. "Iya, baru nemu _emulator_-nya di internet. Akhirnya main lagi, deh."

"Dulu main?"

"Iya, waktu masih di _gameboy_." Jeda sejenak. "Kamu main juga, Fil?"

"Main dong!" seru Filan bangga. "Aku cuma butuh satu spesies ikan lagi buat nikahin Harvest Goddess!"

"Buset, segitunya?" Mata Hosea membelalak. "Nggak ngejar yang lebih masuk akal apa, Fil? Popuri, Mary, Elli, gitu?"

"Pertama kali main aku ngincarnya Popuri, sih," sahut Filan. "Sempet ngincar Ann juga, tapi waktu tahu kalau Harvest Goddess bisa dinikahin dengan sekian banyak syarat, langsung deh kucobain."

"Kalau aku sih ngincar Karen," kekeh Hosea. "Tapi malesin ya Karen sama Popuri tuh urusannya sama Rick, deh. Itu cowok ribet bener."

Filan tergelak. "Iya! Aku juga gak begitu suka sama dia, jadi aku kasih telur terus biar dia nggak sensi sama aku."

"Oh, bener juga." Hosea manggut-manggut. "Sebuah trik."

"Nggak ada yang main versi ceweknya?"

Hosea dan Filan spontan menoleh. Dilihat mereka Visi datang bersama Carmell, gadis yang tadi menyambut obrolan mereka. Sementara Visi ... yah, gadis itu tidak paham apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Main juga, Mell?" tanya Hosea, mewakili Filan yang wajahnya sudah keburu memerah.

"Iya! Habis Altan suka main itu sih aku jadi penasaran, deh!" Carmell menjawab dengan girang. "Kalau aku ngincarnya Kai, tapi dia susah banget deh datangnya cuma tiap musim panas!"

"Wah, iya itu susah, sih." Hosea mendecak. "Nggak kesengsem sama cowok lain, Mell?"

"Cliff!" Carmell mengangguk. "Huruf depan namanya sama kayak aku! Terus senyumnya manis banget!"

"N-nggak nyoba nikah sama Kappa, Mell?" tanya Filan yang mulai dapat mengontrol wajah merahnya. "Atau Gourmet?"

Carmell merengut. "Nggak cakep ah mereka."

"Ini kalian ngomongin apa, sih?" tanya Visi yang sejak tadi rupanya menyimpan penasaran.

"Ini, Vis." Hosea menunjukkan layar laptopnya. "Harvest Moon. _Game_. Jadi di sini tuh kita punya peternakan, terus bisa nikah juga."

"Oooh." Visi manggut-manggut. "Asyik, nggak?"

"Asyik banget!" sahut Carmell. "Visi wajib coba! Nanti aku kasih yang versi cewek!"

Hosea tergelak pelan. "Tadi ngobrol Filan katanya dia udah tinggal nangkap satu ikan lagi buat nikahin Harvest Goddess, dewinya gitu."

"Wah!" Carmell menatap Filan. "Semua syaratnya udah terpenuhi? Filan kereeen!"

"B-biasa aja, ah," jawab Filan dengan wajah, lagi-lagi, merah.

"Kalau Carmell ngincar Cliff, bocah pengangguran yang kerjaannya duduk di gereja," lanjut Hosea. "Kalau aku―"

Visi menyimak.

"―ngincarnya kamu."

"... bodo amat."

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N.**

Ini jatuhnya udah bukan drabble sih yaaa, malah vinyet (...) tapi ya gimana habisnya nggak bisa pendek bikin dialog mereka :"3

Uuuu, aku senang bisa kelar cepats! Bersama Rasya, kami memutuskan untuk bikin Harvest Moon. Terus bersama Rifina, aku ngasih contoh Scrambled. Jadilah aku bikin gabungan keduanya! Dan di sini, Visi-lah yang mewakili tema "suatu karakter/selebriti mempelajari fandom baru". Inilah diaaa!

Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
